Chasing Diz for Ice Cream and Cops, Oh My!
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Axel and Roxas ran out of ice cream. When Diz got the last box, they chase Diz for the ice cream. Oneshot.


Axel and Roxas were playing video games in the Grey Area. The members were sighing and tapping their boots against the tile floor. They wanted to use the TV. The boys have been playing since they woke up. "Boy, I'm hungry," Axel said as he pressed the start button to pause the game.

Roxas stood up. "This calls for sea-salt ice cream!"

"Finally, the TV is free," Larxene said.

Axel and Roxas teleported to the kitchen. The kitchen is clean, no dishes were laying around and there was no dirt to be found. Roxas made his way to the fridge. He opened the freezer to find the ice cream. A burst of cold air, cooled off his body. "uh, Axel."

"Hmm?" He walked over.

Roxas closed the door, and the cold air disappeared. "There's no ice cream," he said with disappointment.

"That's okay, we can go get some at the store!" Axel smiled.

"Let's go!" Roxas formed a portal.

"We can't just teleport there, it'll reveal that we're the Org. We have to drive," Axel said as he formed a black portal.

They both walked in the portal, it appeared them in the parking lot, where they were black cars. One of them was a black van, which Axel was glaring at. Roxas noticed that he was glaring at the van, he had a feeling that it's not a good idea to drive it. "Axel, that the Superior's van."

"I know, we're going to drive it."

"You have your own car. Why not drive yours?" Roxas asked.

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Let's not go there."

"How are we going to get the keys?"

"The keys are already in the van, the boss man always leaves them in there," Axel said as they walked to the van.

Roxas knew that Xemnas isn't going to be happy that his van is missing and they're both going to be in so much trouble. "I don't know about this."

"Come on Rox, it'll be fun! You need to relax a bit," Axel said as he got into the drivers seat.

Roxas sighed and he hopped in the passengers side. As they both buckled in Axel started the car and they drove off on the road. Roxas couldn't stop thinking about getting into trouble. He hopes that Axel behaves himself and not cause any issues.

Axel pressed a button and it turned on the radio. The station was playing background music, it didn't have any lyrics, it just has a piano and a flute playing together, the music sounded calming. Axel let out a yawn as if it was putting him to sleep. "Boring." Axel pressed another button that changed stations. He picked his favorite station which is rock.

"Axel, you shouldn't of done that!" Roxas said with worry.

Axel ignored Roxas and kept his eyes on the road. They came to a corner, Axel put on his blinker and he turned. He turned up the music, because his favorite song was playing, he even sang along.

"Are we almost there?" Shouted Roxas over the loud music.

Axel nodded and he came to a stop at a red light. Axel hated waiting, he once didn't stop at a red light. He did get pulled over, he did confess to the cop that he didn't like to wait. Axel didn't want to get pulled over again, he decided to wait for the light to turn green.

It didn't take that long for the light to turn green. "Finally," he whispered as he made the car go. Just a few more feet and they'll be at the store.

"I can't wait to get our ice cream!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Yup, and we can go back home and finish our game," Axel said as he pulled his car in the parking lot of Walmart. He was hoping to park near the front, but all the front parking is taken. Axel sighed, he didn't feel like walking too far just to get in the store and get one thing. He found a spot that was empty, it was three spaces down from the first spot. Axel smiled and he happily parked his van.

As he turned off the car, they unbuckled and hopped out of the van and they walked the parking lot to get in the store.

* * *

 **The ice cream aisle  
**

After a mile of walking, it seemed like it. They made it down the ice cream aisle. They were different kinds of flavors and brands. The boys could feel the cold air from the freezers. As they got to the fourth door which held the sea-salt ice cream. They both rushed right over, they were too late. A guy that was dressed in a rob and had bandages covering his head was getting sea-salt ice cream. He held it in his hand and he walked off.

The boys looked in the freezer. "He took the last one!" They both said at the same time.

"Diz, is going to get it!" Axel said as he took Roxas by the hand and he walked out of the aisle with anger.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Getting the ice cream from Diz."

Diz was at the check out line, he was paying for the box of ice cream. "You can't just walk over there, you'll make a scene."

"That's why we go chase him on the road." They walked out of the store.

Roxas knew that this isn't going to be a good idea. As they got in the van, Diz got into his car. He parked across from them. Axel waited for Diz to drive off so he can be behind Diz. Axel started the car and they drove behind Diz.

"Don't do anything stupid," Roxas said.

"I know what I'm doing," Axel said as he smoothed his hair. The two cars drove down the parking lot, and took a turn down the road. "I hope we don't lose sight of him!"

"There's a way we can stop him," Roxas said, glaring at the buttons on the dashboard.

"Push a button."

Roxas thought for a moment, he knew Xemnas had a button that has cop action words, like 'Put your hands up.' Roxas isn't sure what color the button is. It could be the blue one. Xemnas only uses it for emergencies, well this is a emergency.

"Hurry Roxas! He's getting away!"

Roxas pushed it, he picked the right button. 'Pull over!'

Diz ignored the voice he kept driving. Roxas pressed it again. 'You have committed a crime, you need to pull over.'

Diz gasped and his heart was beating fast. What did he do for a crime? He did what normal people would do; he pulled over.

"It worked!" Axel smiled with a shout as he pulled up behind Diz. Axel got out of the van with Roxas. They both walked over to the drivers side window, which Diz rolled down the window. "Can... I help you?" He asked nervously.

"We need to check your car for drugs," Axel said in a serious tone.

"Go ahead."

"Roxas, check the back seats," Axel demanded.

Roxas opened the door and he saw a Walmart shopping back, it was the ice cream. He smiled as he took the bag and closed the door.

"You're all set, sir. I guess we got the wrong guy," Axel said as if he's a real cop.

"I hope you get that whipper snapper!" Diz said as he rolled up his window and drove off.

"I can't believe we got the ice cream!" Axel said as they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

They made it to the kitchen; Roxas put the box in the freezer. "Man, what a day," said Axel as he licked the cold treat.

Roxas saw Xemnas and Saix standing in the kitchen. He was right, he knew they're in trouble. Axel noticed that Roxas was staring, he looked in his direction. The two men standing there didn't look to happy.

"Oh hey, missed us?" Axel said.

"You took my car," Xemnas said.

"Now we have cops at our door; care to explain what you did?" Saix asked with his arms crossed.

"We went to the store and got ice cream, dunno why the cops were after us," Axel lied.

"Why didn't you use your car?" Xemnas asked.

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "I got my license taken away for not stopping at red lights."

Roxas couldn't stand lairs so he hand to tell the truth. "Axel did use the button that was for emergencies."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Go turn yourself in, Axel," Saix said.

"But I can't go to jail," Axel said with a sigh.

"Go, now!" Xemnas barked.

Axel sighed and he left to go turn himself in.


End file.
